1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to garage door remote controls.
2. Prior Art
A typical garage door remote control is the size of a cigarette pack, and has a clip for clipping onto a visor in a car. It is thus an obvious piece of add-on equipment which is relatively large and unattractive, so that it mars the interior design of the car. Because it is separate from the car, it can also be easily misplaced.